


Dyrektor Chrysalis

by Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu/pseuds/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu
Summary: To znany fakt, że jeśli jesteś chory i nie jesteś w stanie pracować, to powinieneś zostać w domu. Niestety, jeśli jesteś dyrektorką liceum, nie możesz sobie pozwolić na ten luksus, chyba że masz zastępcę. Niestety, twoja siostra również jest chora. Więc kogo masz w zamian? Niejaką Carapace Chrysalis. Hej, albo ona, albo Discord. O rety. Później Celestia uświadomi sobie, że jedyną rzeczą, jakiej jej zastępczyni dokonała przez cały tydzień, było zjednoczenie przeciwko niej wszystkich uczniów. To chyba jakiś rekord… nie?Inspirowane powieścią “Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa” i pewnymi konkretnymi jej momentami, więc podziękowania dla J.K. Rowling za pierwotny pomysł. Ta kobieta jest geniuszem. Teraz rozszerzony dzięki uwadze od KRspaceT!





	1. Wielki błąd Luny i Celestii

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Principal Chrysalis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400995) by The Bricklayer. 



> Tłumaczenie: Jasiu Lyoko  
> Korekta: Lyokoheros, WierzbaGames, Midday Shine  
> Prereading: Zandi

Siostra Redheart miała mieszane uczucia co do swojej pracy w Liceum Canterlot. Z jednej strony, trochę jej było szkoda innych szkolnych pielęgniarek, a z drugiej trochę im zazdrościła. Zazdrość wynikała z faktu, że prawdopodobnie nie musiały zajmować się połową rzeczy, które robiła, a współczucie stąd, że uznawała to za najlepszą pracę na świecie. Nastolatki tutaj były wspaniałe i rzadko wpadały w kłopoty. Kiedy jednak pojawiła się choroba, a zawsze tak było, nie miało to większego znaczenia.

– Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie. Przeziębiłeś się i zamiast zostać w domu tak, jak powinieneś… – zaczęła, patrząc na swojego ostatniego pacjenta, Snipsa – …przyszedłeś do szkoły i prawdopodobnie wywołałeś EPIDEMIĘ!?! – krzyknęła.

Snips głupkowato pokiwał głową.

– Tak, może… Zaraz, co to epidemia? – spytał, a Redheart walnęła się w czoło.

– Nie mogę, jakim cudem zaszedł tak daleko…? Prawdopodobnie zaraził też dyrektorkę i wicedyrektorkę! – mruknęła, po czym zachichotała. – Nie, jakie niby są na to szanse?

*

Jak się okazało, całkiem spore. Dyrektor Celestia miała zły dzień. Wczoraj nie było tak źle, jak przypuszczała, ale dzisiaj, mimo że ledwo się obudziła i nawet nie wypiła jeszcze pierwszej filiżanki kawy, już kiepsko się czuła. Dlaczego, zapytacie? Cóż, złapała przeziębienie. Wyjątkowo paskudne. Pozostało tylko jedno. Czas zadzwonić po siostrę i zobaczyć, czy mogłaby ją zastąpić.

– Cz-cześć… – Zakaszlała. – Luna, już nie śpisz?

„Proszę, proszę, nie śpij i nie bądź chora” – myślała z nadzieją Celestia.

Niestety, nie miała dzisiaj szczęścia, a jej nadzieje zostały zniweczone, gdy powitało ją głośne kichnięcie w telefonie. Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie. Tak, teraz to już oficjalnie był okropny dzień.

– Tia, proszę, nie mów mi, że też… – Luna zakaszlała – …to złapałaś. Proszę, proszę, nie mów mi, że ciebie też rozłożyło – wychrypiała, po czym ponownie kichnęła.

– Inaczej bym to ujęła, ale tak… Tak, jestem chora – powiedziała Celestia i wydmuchała nos.

Słońce ukazało się przez okno. Dlaczego musi być tak wesoło i szczęśliwie, gdy ona się źle czuje? Powinno padać, to pasowałoby do jej nastroju. Celestia znowu kichnęła. Podobnie jak Luna.

– Co teraz? – zapytała Luna. – W takim stanie nie możemy iść do szkoły.

– Znajdziemy… Znajdziemy zastępstwo. Nie mamy innego wyboru… Musimy – wycharczała Celestia i kaszlnęła.

Tak, zaraz potem umówią się na wizytę u doktora Horse’a. Obie.

– Nie… Nie mówisz poważnie. Nie przy takich opcjach. Nie, ja pójdę. To lepszy pomysł niż twój – jęknęła Luna i zakaszlała. – Albo może nie, ale i tak nie zatrudniaj żadnego z NICH.

Nawet przez telefon poczuła ostre spojrzenie starszej siostry. Miała do tego talent.

– Muszę. Ale które? Oboje pewnie przyprawią mnie o ból głowy. Discord… NIE! Prawie na pewno nie. – Celestia wzdrygnęła się.

Wciąż pamiętała, jak wyglądało jego ostatnie zastępstwo. Do tej pory nawiedzały ją koszmary, w których jakimś cudem zmieniał szkolną salę muzyczną w wypełnioną rock and rollem melinę włochatych metalowców.

– Cóż, ostatecznie jest jeszcze ona… – mruknęła do siebie Celestia.

Luna, która wszystko słyszała, doskonale wiedziała, o kim mowa.

– Wiesz, że to brzmi jak najgłupszy pomysł w historii głupich pomysłów, prawda? Wiesz, jaka ona jest, wywróci szkołę do góry nogami, tak jak ostatnio… Pamiętasz, co się stało z WDŻ-em? – Spanikowana Luna wzdrygnęła się i czym prędzej wyparła te wspomnienia ze swojego umysłu. Najlepiej było się nad nimi nie rozwodzić. Ostatnim razem ONA zastępowała tylko nauczyciela WDŻ, więc nie mogła wyrządzić wiele szkód, ale co to będzie tym razem?

– Hej, ona albo Discord. Wybieraj.

Luna zastanawiała się przez chwilę, zanim westchnęła.

– Rozumiem, co masz na myśli. Przynajmniej będzie porządek. Ale to… To się nie może dobrze skończyć – wycharczała, kaszlnęła dwa razy i odłożyła słuchawkę.

Celestia wiedziała, że jej siostra ma rację, ale nie było wyboru. Miała tylko nadzieję, że uczniowie jej po tym nie znienawidzą.

*

– Hej, widział ktoś dyrektor Celestię lub jej siostrę? Nie widziałam ich przez cały ranek – powiedziała Sunset Shimmer do swoich przyjaciółek.

Twilight wzruszyła ramionami, to samo zrobiły Rainbow i Applejack. Pinkie pojawiła się za Sunset, przez co ta prawie podskoczyła. Prawie, bo zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do niespodzianek Pinkie.

– Może obie zostały uprowadzone przez złych kosmicznych kosmitów, którzy dokładnie w tej chwili je rozczłonkowują – paplała spanikowana Pinkie, biegając w kółko.

– Bardzo wątpliwe. – Rarity pociągnęła nosem. – Pewnie po prostu się spóźniają.

– Spóźniają? Proszę cię – powiedziała Starlight Glimmer. Dołączyła do ich małej grupy niedawno. Rainbooms zaprzyjaźniły się z nią podczas wakacji, gdy wykrzykiwała hasła o równości i prawach człowieka, a później demaskowała ignorancję lokalnej fabryki w kwestii tych praw. Szybko okazało się, że swym poczuciem porządku przewyższała nawet Twilight, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. – One nigdy się nie spóźniają. Musiało im się coś stać – stwierdziła stanowczo.

– Więc moja teoria o obcych jest możliwa, prawda? – spytała nerwowo Pinkie.

Rainbow walnęła się w czoło. Wtedy przerwał im dźwięk bardzo głośnej muzyki, dobiegającej z eleganckiego, czarnego samochodu sportowego włoskiej marki z napisem „Robalowa” na tablicy rejestracyjnej, który właśnie zajechał pod szkołę.

Sunset wyczuła nadciągającą katastrofę, a przeczucie to jeszcze się wzmogło, gdy zobaczyła, kto wysiadł z pojazdu. Była to kobieta o zielonych włosach, ubrana w spódnicę tak daleką od długości dopuszczonej w regulaminie, że nie wiadomo, jakim cudem znalazła się na terenie szkoły. Na jej twarz wpełzł uśmiech podekscytowania, niczym u tygrysa czającego się na ofiarę.

– Witam, jestem waszą nową zastępczą dyrektorką. Możecie nazywać mnie Chrysalis – powiedziała, a wszyscy obecni poczuli, że zbliża się coś niedobrego.

– O, rany… – mruknęła cicho Sunset.

*

Celestia i Luna wiedziały, że ich zastępczyni wprowadzi porządek do szkoły i utrzyma uczniów w ryzach, ale nawet nie miały pojęcia jak bardzo. O tak, to jej się faktycznie udało: nie tylko zaostrzyła szkolny regulamin w kwestii ubioru (choć sama nigdy go nie przestrzegała), ale jeszcze nakładała o wiele za surowe kary na tych, którzy łamali zasady. Na przykład wlepiła szlaban do końca tygodnia dwojgu uczniów, których przyłapała na całowaniu się w schowku na miotły, albo po prostu wzywała przypadkowych ludzi do swojego gabinetu za takie drobiazgi jak patrzenie w jej kierunku. No i jeszcze było to, co zrobiła na treningu piłkarskim…

– Szybko, zdejmij to ze mnie! – Rainbow wpadła w panikę. Mało kto wiedział, że bała się mrówek, i miała nadzieję, że tak pozostanie.

Na szczęście uratowała ją Lightning, która strąciła z niej mrówkę i rozdeptała ją. Niestety, Chrysalis wszystko widziała – i spojrzała na nie wilkiem.

– DO MOJEGO gabinetu, obie, natychmiast! – wrzasnęła.

– Nic nie zrobiłyśmy – zaprotestowała Lightning.

– Nie? A co wam zrobił ten owad? – zapytała je ze złością Chrysalis. – To niewinne stworzenie! – krzyknęła, na co Rainbow mruknęła coś niegrzecznego pod nosem.

Nie trzeba dodawać, że jedyną zadowoloną z nowego reżimu była Starlight, a przynajmniej tak się wszystkim wydawało ze względu na jej miłość do porządku. Z drugiej strony nikt nie mógł być tego pewien, ponieważ Starlight też miała swoje granice, ale nikt nie wiedział, jakie. Nawet Twilight się to nie podobało, co już mówiło całkiem sporo. Podczas obiadu Sunset i jej przyjaciółki rozmawiały o obecnej sytuacji.

– Masakra! Serio, masakra! – wykrzykiwała ze złością Rainbow, nie patrząc, czy ktokolwiek jej słucha. W pobliżu siedziała Pinkie, której włosy oklapły, tracąc swoją zwyczajną puszystość.

– …Zabrała moje armatki imprezowe – wymamrotała smutno.

Applejack poklepała ją po ramieniu, mówiąc:

– Już, już, cukiereczku.

– Cóż, jak by nie patrzeć, użyłaś ich na lekcji historii u profesora Pena – powiedziała Twilight.

– Jak by nie patrzeć, temu kolesiowi naprawdę przydałoby się trochę rozchmurzyć – odparła Rainbow.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Pinkie był szloch. Rarity podała jej chusteczkę, po czym dorzuciła swoje trzy grosze:

– No cóż, ja mam już tego dosyć. Dajmy jej nauczkę. Kto jest ze mną? – spytała.

Rainbow skinęła głową, a Sunset westchnęła, po czym zrobiła to samo. Rozum wskazywał, że to nie może się skończyć dobrze, ale nie podobało jej się to zastępstwo, więc na razie go zignorowała. Wkrótce potem dołączyły Applejack i Pinkie, a Twilight zrobiła to jako ostatnia, mówiąc:

– Cóż… Mu… Muszę przyznać, że czuję się trochę buntowniczo.

Starlight, która właśnie przybyła i słyszała ich rozmowę, również się zgodziła, bo kilka minut wcześniej z gabinetu Chrysalis usłyszała głośną muzykę rockową. W cztery litery niech se wsadzi taki porządek. Chciała spokoju i ciszy tylko po to, żeby móc robić, co jej się żywnie podobało!

– Co za wstrętna hipokrytka – mruknęła Starlight, czując obrzydzenie do siebie, że tak łatwo się pomyliła.

Hipokryci… Nienawidziła takich ludzi. Została tylko jedna osoba, która jeszcze się nie zgodziła. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku Fluttershy, która zdołała jedynie osunąć się na krześle i wydać z siebie zduszony pisk.

– Fluttershy? – zagadnęła Rarity.

To, co usłyszały potem, było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej się spodziewały.

– Zabrała mi królika. Mojego królika! A ja go tylko pokazywałam przyjaciółce! ZAPŁACI MI ZA TO! – krzyknęła wściekle Fluttershy.

Gdy zauważyła zwrócone w jej stronę spojrzenia, wymknęło jej się kolejne przerażone piśnięcie.

– Zróbmy to – powiedziała Sunset.

I tak to się zaczęło.

*

Chrysalis szybko znalazła się po same uszy w chaosie, z którego sam Discord byłby dumny, gdyby tylko mógł to zobaczyć. W pewnym momencie wszystkie krzesła w klasie matematycznej zostały przyklejone do biurek, więc uczniowie musieli stać. W sali gimnastycznej piłki zostały poprzebijane przez „nieznanych” sprawców (czyli Scootaloo i Featherweighta). Bomby dymne z magazynu Trixie wybuchały, gdy tylko ktoś otworzył swoją szafkę. A to tylko nieliczne z rzeczy, które się wtedy działy, więc Chrysalis zdecydowanie nie była szczęśliwa.

– Okej, mam kilka ogłoszeń. Po pierwsze, z powodu braku piłek zdatnych do użycia, lekcje WFu są zawieszone. A ten, kto wysmarował mój samochód jajami, niech wie, że to NIE JEST zabawne.

Rainbow i Sunset zachichotały i przybiły piątkę. To była ich robota. Tylko trochę żałowały, że musiały zniszczyć taki fajny samochód. Tak czy inaczej, „Królowa” Chrysalis, jak wszyscy nazywali ją za jej plecami, już prawie wychodziła z siebie. A potem czara goryczy się przelała.

– CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ, ŻE NIKT NIE POKAZAŁ SIĘ NA ZAJĘCIACH!? – wrzasnęła Chrysalis w gabinecie pielęgniarki, gdy ta powiedziała jej, co się stało.

Redheart pozostawała niewzruszona, mimo furii swojej przełożonej. Ostatecznie dyrektorka zastępcza nie mogła jej wyrzucić, prawda?

– Zdaje się, że wszyscy uczniowie zapadli na chorobę, którą nazywają Chrysalitozą. Nigdy o niej nie słyszałam, ale… – Redheart zamilkła, po czym wzruszyła ramionami.

Popierała każdy pomysł na pozbycie się tej kobiety, nawet jeśli normalnie musiałaby za to posłać kogoś do gabinetu dyrektora. Z drugiej strony, jak miałaby tam wysłać całą szkołę?

– AAAAAAA! – wrzasnęła wściekle Chrysalis.

Kilka dni później, ku wielkiej uldze wszystkich, Luna i Celestia wróciły.

– No i jak, podobała się wam zastępczyni? – zapytała Celestia, kusząc los.

Wydawało się, że o niczym nie słyszała. Cała szkoła natychmiast zawołała chórem:

– NIE!

Celestia i Luna westchnęły. Chyba jednak powinny były wybrać Discorda. Jego przynajmniej uczniowie by polubili.

  
KONIEC


	2. Omake: Kolej Discorda

Jak wiecie, Discord kiedyś zastępował nauczyciela muzyki, pana Noteworthy’ego, i wspomnieliśmy, że zamienił salę ćwiczeń w melinę włochatych metalowców. Pewnie się zastanawiacie, co dokładnie się stało i jaka była reakcja Celestii, kiedy się dowiedziała. Cofnijmy się zatem o kilka lat, zanim jeszcze Sunset została uczennicą Liceum Canterlot…

– Discordzie… Musimy poważnie porozmawiać. Bardzo poważnie – oznajmiła Celestia, marszcząc brwi.

Zastępca Noterworthy’ego stał przed nią z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Wielkim, bezwstydnym uśmiechem.

– Co, nie podoba ci się? To miał być prezent specjalnie dla ciebie… – powiedział, wciąż się uśmiechając.

Celestia warknęła, podczas gdy jej siostra z rosnącym zainteresowaniem przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu z boku.

– P-prezent? – wykrztusiła zszokowana Celestia. – Zamieniłeś całą salę muzyczną w melinę włochatych metalowców i do tego jeszcze sprowadziłeś jakąś niewydarzoną kapelę, niewartą FUNTA KŁAKÓW! – krzyknęła, podnosząc głos na samym końcu.

Discord cofnął się o krok.

– A-ale myślałem, że lubisz włochatych metalowców, wiesz, jak wtedy, kiedy byłaś… – zaczął, zanim mu przerwano.

Z szoku Lunie opadła szczęka. Mimo że Discord nie skończył zdania, domyśliła się, co zamierzał powiedzieć. Kto by pomyślał, że jej siostra ma też dziką stronę?

– Myślałam, że postanowiliśmy nigdy o tym nie mówić – warknęła Celestia.

– Nie, to ty postanowiłaś, ja nigdy tego nie zrobiłem – wciął się Discord.

Celestia westchnęła, przykładając rękę do czoła. Czuła się jak idiotka. Jak mogła uwierzyć, że on dotrzyma umowy? A teraz jej siostra będzie miała ją czym szantażować, i to prawdopodobnie już NA ZAWSZE. Wskazała na drzwi i westchnęła.

– Po prostu się stąd wynoś. JUŻ!

Discord wyszedł, śmiejąc się do rozpuku. Luna zaś odwróciła się do starszej siostry, szczerząc się tak, jak Discord kilka minut temu.

– Tiu, moja droga siostro… Nigdy nie powiedziałaś mi o swoim sekrecie…

Celestia jęknęła.


End file.
